Battle on the Tide
"Another dead planet, not suitable for life. I guess I have to go back to earth, rethink what I should do." Iori Hyūga, a man who was on a mission to fulfill something that his ancestors had been doing for years, conquer entire planets. However, Iori was having trouble finding a planet suitable enough. As Iori landed on earth, he landed in a field with a surrounding forest. Over the horizon was a mountain, about 100 miles out. This landscape was so beautiful that Iori decided to sit in the field for a while and enjoy nature to the fullest. Looking for another planet to see if he could possibly meet other people, and maybe learn. Staring at this canary yellow planet, Isuka wondered, let's go check it out. Iori would wonder around the area, absorbing the nature and its beauty. He then decided to train, setting up targets on trees and surrounding brush. Iori used taijutsu to attack these targets, advancing on his ranged attacks each moment he trained. He did this for a couple of hours then decided to take a small nap in the field. Deciding to go on the planet, he saw a person, laying down in the field, with blue, long hair. Isuka suddenly yelled out, Hey! Who are you laying down? Cracking on eye open, Iori looked to see what idiotic man dared to wake up a clearly sleeping man from slumber. Iori however would not succumb to the temptation of getting up from his slumber and simply murdering the man that just awoken him. Iori looked at the man and asked, "No, who are you and why the hell did you wake me up you bastard." "Look. I don't want to cause any trouble. I just came to look at this planet and its inhabitants. I wish not to pick a fight with you.' A frown then came upon his face as Iori looked at the man thoroughly. "What the hell are you talking about, not only does your chakra resonate from here on earth but you probably don't even have the proper jutsu to move across the universe. If you don't wanna pick a fight then keep it moving you crazy person." Iori said as he looked back and closed his eyes again to sleep. You know what? I'm done. Isuka threw a flurry of shuriken at the unnamed threat, hoping for some to hit him. Iori would hear the shuriken approaching as he opened both and held his arm up expelling chakra from his palm knocking the shuriken off their path. Iori would stand up and look at the man in front of him and pull out his sword. He then slashed towards Itsuka, the slash was projected as the force moved towards Itsuka with intense speed. Iori would then run behind the slash projection to capitalize on the previous attack. Isuka narrowly dodged it, then pulled out his sword, charging towards Iori. Iori would gain speed, breaking the sound barrier doing so to get closer to Isuka. Infusing chakra into his blade, Iori slashed yet again at Isuka, however this time releasing a barrage of chakra senbons that aimed at Isuka's chakra pathway. There were thousands of these senbon, so many that it would look like a wall of blue to someone who could see chakra. Iori would then exert chakra around the area and await Isuka's response. Isuka then inserted lightning chakra into his sword, deflecting all the senbon. he then charged up an Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, aiming towards Iori. Iori stopped as the lightning beast cam towards him. As it came closer and closer, Iori stood there and did nothing, allowing it to hit him. However, as the lightning hit Iori using his chakra, he shielded himself from the effects of the lighting. Since the technique was connected to Isuka, Iori sent a wave of his chakra through the technique. By manipulating the nature of the chakra while purging Isuka's Iori was able to make the chakra he sent back to Isuka as fast as the lightning it was in. Since the technique was connected to Isuka, not only would he not see the chakra coming towards him, but it would be very difficult for him to react to it, if he could.